Such clutch apparatuses are frequently used in motor vehicles, in order to couple actuators to the driven elements. It is frequently necessary that the clutch apparatus is able to compensate a slight tilting or radial displacement. Furthermore, generally there is a lack of space in motor vehicles, so that the clutch apparatus is to be configured in a space-saving manner.
From DE 10 2006 048 678 B4 a clutch apparatus is known for transmitting a torque from a shaft to a shaft located axially opposite, wherein an end portion arranged on the first shaft has radially outwardly directing protrusions situated opposite one another, which engage into axially extending recesses of a clutch member, and an end portion arranged on the second shaft has radially inwardly directing recesses situated opposite one another, which engage into axially extending protrusions of the clutch member.